


Sit And Watch

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [134]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: [shortened] Ithro comes home to Glanni after a tough battle with a serious villain and Glanni makes him sugar free hot chocolate and watches the leaves turn with his boyfriend to calm him down.





	Sit And Watch

“Frankly I’m insulted you actually had to raise a hand to this chump. With me you just had to jump out of the bushes a bunch. But  _this_ guy—”

Íþróttaálfurinn sighed, rubbing his injured rib. “Please drop it, Glanni.”

“I will  _not_ ,” Glanni snapped. He was in the kitchen, rifling through the freezer drawer. “I know that guy! He’s big and scary and believe me, I always run from him when I see him coming down the street. But his mother’s the sweetest woman! All you have to do it threaten to call her!”

“I will keep that in mind for next time,” Íþró said weakly. At the moment, he could not fathom a next time. Gullfoss had been robbing a store when Íþró happened by. Glanni’s description was accurate; Gullfoss  _was_  big and scary, all muscle and height. Íþró had of course attempted to be peaceful but Gullfoss had just laughed and punched him into the wall.

Íþró disliked fighting. Didn’t mean he wasn’t good at it.

Glanni appeared at Íþró’s side holding a bag of frozen peas. “There better not  _be_  a next time.” He handed Íþró the bag, who pressed it over his side. It felt great on what was surely a bruised rib cage. “Next time you’re going to just do what you did with me.”

“Go out with him?”

Glanni glared and marched back into the kitchen. He came back into the sitting room a moment later, handed Íþró a steaming mug, and settled beside him on the couch, pouting.

Íþró looked at his drink. “Hot chocolate?”

“I made yours revolting. I mean sugar free.” Glanni sipped his own mug. “You need to heal up so we’re going to sit here quietly and look at the trees.” He focused on the window across from them, resolutely not looking at Íþró.

The sugar free hot chocolate was anything but revolting. The warmth did wonders to calm Íþró. Having his boyfriend nearby was also a help, even if he was currently grumpy. 

They watched the trees sway in a gentle fall breeze. A few were already turning bright red. Some were gold like honey. All were a pleasure to behold.

After a while, Íþró set down his empty mug on the table and sleepily lay his head on Glanni’s shoulder. With the adrenaline out of his system, he could feel the full weight of the day hit him. 

He felt Glanni kiss the top of his head even as his eyes closed. “I’m glad you’re okay, you big hero.”

“I am sorry I worried you.”

Glanni snorted. “Me? Worried? Never. Go to sleep.” 


End file.
